The Forbidden Love
by EsmeeTheSuperhero
Summary: Forbidden to even talk to eachother, this is the story about how Rose and Scorpius begin to fall for one another. This story begins from their first meeting on the train in their first year.


Scorpius stepped onto the Hogwarts express and barged down the train to find an empty compartment. He entered a compartment and shoved his trunk onto a shelf. 'Hello', a quiet voice from the corner murmured. Scorpius twisted round and frowned. A young girl was slouching on a seat and was hidden behind a book, so he hadn't initially realized she was there. 'Who are you?', he rudely demanded. 'I'm Rose, Rosie Weasley.' She answered, staring straight into his eyes. Draco stared at her, momentarily speechless. She was a pretty girl, with typical 'Weasley' hair and bright blue eyes. She was also the first student who hadn't cringed away from him as he stared into her eyes. 'I-I'm Scorpius', he stuttered. Rosie nodded , obviously already knowing this. 'Do you mind if I sit here?' He asked her, motioning to the seat directly opposite her. 'Of course not', she answered, smiling warmly. He sat down and looked across the compartment at the cage next to her. 'Your owl's beautiful', he gasped. 'Thankyou', she smiled, 'His name's Remus'. Remus was a deep slate grey barn owl, but in the light his feathers were glowing a dark blue, and two circles' that looked like the full moon rounded his eyes. She turned and looked at her owl fondly, 'I got him last week in Diagon Alley'. Scorpius nodded, 'Father is sending my owl tomorrow. He's a pass-down' He added quietly. He had expected Rosie to be disgusted that Scorpius received hand-me-downs, but she was, again, smiling at him warmly. 'I'm sure he's gorgeous', she said and Scorpius smiled at her happily. 'I'm not meant to be speaking to you', Rosie suddenly blurted out, and Scorpius's smile instantly vanished and was replaced by a frown. 'I was told not to speak to any Weasley's aswell', he admitted. 'So do you want me to leave?' He asked her, already moving to grab his trunk. 'Ofcourse not!' Rosie exclaimed, looking shocked. 'I just thought I would point out that when I tell my parent's my best friend is their enemy's son, you should know that they won't approve.' Scorpius was so warmed by her calling him her 'Best friend' that he smiled widely. 'I've never had a best friend before', he admitted. 'Parent's don't approve of their children mixing with a Malfoy'. As he said this, he looked into Rosie's eyes and saw her staring sadly back. She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted as the compartment door was shoved open. 'Rose, what are you doing in here with HIM?!' A tall boy strode into the compartment, 'Shove off Malfoy, Rose doesn't want to mix with the likes of you', he sneered. Scorpius stared at the boy, he knew who he was. It was Harry Potter's son, James. Scorpius's father had told him to steer clear of him. Scorpius began to stand up to leave, moving quickly to avoid an argument, but Rose was on her feet quicker and gently pushed him back onto his seat. 'Go away James, we were here first', she said firmly. James raised an eyebrow at her, 'Your parent's told me to look out for you…', he began. 'And they won't be pleased to hear that your hanging out with a-'. He was interrupted by Rose's loud voice, 'I said go away! And don't you dare tell me who I can and can't be friends with!' Her voice had rose and Scorpius could detect a dangerous note to it. James obviously could too, as he rolled his eyes, muttered 'Whatever', and strolled back out of the compartment. Rose grinned at the shocked Scorpius, 'Just in time aswell' she pointed cheerfully out into the corridor, where the trolley had rolled to a standstill at the compartment door. 'Anything from the trolley dears?' The elderly woman who pushed the trolley smiled. Rose and Scorpius both rose and stepped towards the trolley, which was packed, high-to-low with many different types of, both sweet and savoury treats. Between them, they brought enough food for a mini-feast, and they enjoyed the rest of the train journey sharing their purchases and chatting excitedly about the upcoming sorting. 'I hope we're in the same house' Scorpius muttered, realising how nice it would be to have a close friend in his own house. 'What house's were your parents in?' Rose asked. Scorpius answered miserably, 'Slytherin'. 'Well, my parent's were both in Gryffindor' She murmured thoughtfully, before adding 'But I bet we'll be sorted into the same house'. Scorpius looked up into Rose's confident eyes and couldn't help but believe her.


End file.
